Morning Glory's Morning Glories
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: A piece of extreme fluff written for Bottle Alley Lodging House. Dutchy needs to find a gift for Morning Glory.


**Morning Glory's Morning Glories**

By Morning Glory

Dutchy drew in a deep breath as he lifted a hand to his blond hair, pushing it back from his blue eyes. A few strands returned to their prior position, falling under the lenses of his glasses. The necklace sparkled in the bright afternoon sunlight, behind the shop's display window. He had seen Morning Glory looking at it several times in passing as they headed to the distribution office. His hand reached into his left pocket, wrapping around the copper pennies. Pulling out a handful of mixed currency Dutchy's eyes counted the change without touching it. He knew before he had even tot up the coins it wasn't enough. With another sigh he returned the change to his pocket, before moving on. Today was Glory's birthday, and Dutchy had wanted to get her something special, like the necklace he had seen her looking at. However, he knew this wasn't going to be possible on a newsies salary, and he didn't have a second income either.

Dutchy dejectedly walked towards the distribution office, his head hung low as he was deep in thought. Planning on how to get the girl he cared for something extraordinary for her birthday.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Glory nudged Dutchy's shoulder as she fell into step next to him. Dutchy smirked and put his hand out, palm up towards Glory. Morning Glory eyed him for a moment before placing a penny in his palm.

"Keep your penny." Dutchy took her hand placing the penny back inside of it, "My thoughts ain't worth that much."

Glory frowned at Dutchy's solemn attitude, "What's wrong Dutchy?" She carefully prodded him for information.

"Nothin' Glor!!" Dutchy wished that she would just leave him alone at that moment. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't get her something wonderful for her birthday. Dutchy shoved his hand deep into his pockets feeling bad that he had snapped at Glory.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Glory's tone was quiet, with a hint of being upset, but she tried to not let it show through. She glanced from the corner of her eye, "I guess I'll leave you alone." Glory said slowly as she turned to leave.

Dutchy caught her arm before she could walk away, "Sorry I snapped Glor." He changed his tone with her. He honestly didn't have any reason to be upset with her, "Look, I gotta couple things I gotta do…meet up later at lunch?" Dutchy hoped that she wasn't upset with him, but wouldn't blame her if she was.

"Yeah, lunch later." Morning Glory pressed her lips together tightly. Before leaving Dutchy leaned over kissing her on the cheek, hopefully it would make her day a little better. Then he left Glory standing on the curb.

The hours before lunch dragged on and Dutchy's mood had improved slightly. He knew he had forgotten to wish Morning Glory a happy birthday earlier, and was hoping that he hadn't put her into a bad mood, especially on her birthday. He had managed to find Morning Glory a gift. He carried a medium size box to Tibby's. Dutchy was the first to reach the restaurant. He placed the box down and slid it inside, before sliding into the booth himself. He sat patiently watching the window for Morning Glory.

Morning Glory showed up about ten minutes later out of breath, "Sorry." She drew in a deep breath, "I just finished selling." Glory took a seat across from Dutchy. She looked over at his face trying to get a read on his mood. He seemed to be in a bit of a better mood.

"It's okay." Dutchy assured her, under the table his leg twitched with anticipation. He was worried about his gift being good enough, "Glory I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap."

Glory nodded in an understanding way, "It's okay." She was still a little upset over their encounter earlier, but wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

"I…I got you something for your birthday." Dutchy picked up the box putting it on the table.

Glory leaned up in her seat a little, "Really?" She was shocked that anyone had gotten her anything. Honestly she wasn't expecting a gift. Glory looked inside of the box to find a clay pot filled with purple and pink morning glories.

"I wanted to get you something nice for your birthday." Dutchy started, he tried to look up at Morning Glory, but was afraid to, afraid that he would see the disappointment on her face, "It ain't as nice as that necklace that you're always looking at."

"I'd rather have roses on my table, then diamonds on my neck." Glory felt tears pressing against the back of her eyes. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had done for her. It had been several years before someone had given her a birthday gift as well. Glory stood up and moved to the other side of the table next to Dutchy taking his hand, "I love it."

"Really?" Dutchy was surprised. It wasn't a necklace and it didn't cost much, "I thought that it might be nice, you can have them inside all year aroun'."

"It's prefect." Glory kissed Dutchy on the cheek, and then leaned against his shoulder a little.

"Happy Birthday Morning Glory." Dutchy smiled feeling proud of his gift.


End file.
